


Pure

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: Water of the Womb [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Emma chuckled bitterly. “Get out of your fantasy world, Sam."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'm gonna write more than a few hundred words for these. (Also, if anyone ever has something they'd like to see in this AU, feel free to tell me.)

A girl. That had been enough to keep Sam from looking for his brother. Emma guesses that the great Winchester bond everyone was always talking about was complete bullshit - of course, this didn’t really shock her. What shocked her was something as trivial as a woman and a dog could have gotten one of the most notorious hunters to retire.

“Hey, the rules are simple, Sam. You don't take a joint from a guy named Don, and there's no dogs in the car!”

“Why don’t we ever take a joint from a guy named Don?” she asked, cutting Sam’s reply off. It seemed like an odd rule, and in no way related to dogs.

“Because, guys named Don can’t be trust,” Dean declared. “Of course, for you, no guys can be trusted.” Emma laughed, holding her bottle of coke to her lips.

“Could have made a fine Amazon, dad,” she pointed out before taking a sip. Sam was giving her that look again - the one where he was considering if a preemptively killing her would be better. Instead he turned his attention back to Dean.

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Look at you. You've still got that look. You're shaky. You're on edge. What was it like?”

Dean rubbed his hands together again, eyes flickering over to Emma. “You don’t wanna know, Sam.”

“How bad could it be, if a teenager could stay alive down there?”

“I could snap your neck with my finger, dick,” Emma declared.

“Emma!” Dean gave her a scolding look. Emma sighed, rolling her eyes.

“So, what’s purgatory like?” Dean bit his lip, falling quiet for a moment.

“It was bloody. Messy. 31 flavors of bottom-dwelling nasties. Hell, most days felt like 360-degree combat. But there was something about being there...” he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “It felt pure.”

Sam was staring again, the quiet in the room quickly becoming almost too suffocating for Emma. “Pure? How could something like that feel pure?” he asked.

“How could it not?” Emma replied, eyes flickering over to her father to see if he had anything to add before she started speaking again. “It’s like getting back to your roots - what you were made and raised to do.”

“That maybe how it was for you, but Dean isn’t a monster.”

Emma chuckled bitterly. “Get out of your fantasy world, Sam. You guys, you’re no different than me. You were raised to be killers. You’re serial killers.” Sam looked scandalized, and Emma wasn’t going to lie and say that didn’t make part of her happy. He started to retort, but Dean cut him off.

“Get ready for bed, Emma. We’ve gotta be up early tomorrow.”


End file.
